


I Know You | I Had The Lamp

by LunaticFanfic



Series: Creativity and Deceit [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty Song), Singing, Slow Dancing, Song Parody, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFanfic/pseuds/LunaticFanfic
Summary: Roman invites Deceit into the Imagination to dance, but things don't go as planned.[This also includes Remus/Deceit, but it wouldn't let me tag it]





	I Know You | I Had The Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> The song parody is by Google Translator Fails
> 
> THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC REMROM

"Roman? Why did you ask me to come here?" Deceit shouts. He is standing in the imagination, in the middle of a forrest that Roman has created. Golden sunlight shines through the leaves.   
Deceit keeps looking for Roman.   
  
Suddenly, soft piano music starts playing.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." _Roman walks up to him and gently takes his hands. 

"Uh, Roman-" 

_"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam." _The prince places his hands on Deceit's shoulder and waist. He blushes and puts his slightly shaking hands on Romans waist and shoulder.

_"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem." _They slowly start dancing while Ronan continues to sing, softly. 

_"But if I know you I'll know what you'll do, you'll love me at once-" _He takes the smaller side's hands and pulls them close to his chest.

_"-the way you did once upon a dream..."_

Roman leans in to kiss Deceit, but before he can do that, he is knocked out by stone.  
"Roman-"   
Suddenly, someone standing behind him pulls them into the same position in which Roman and Deceit were before.   
"Rem-" Remus' lips crash into his, shutting him up. The blush on Deceit's cheeks darkens. He starts singing.

**"I we know, that once I dream in progress." **Normally, the liar would be confused about these lyrics, but Remus just kissed him out of nowhere and now he's pretty much incapable of forming just one coherent thought.

**"I had the lamp, in your eyes, broomwood, I do not know you." **They start dancing, when he kisses Deceit again. It' less passionate this time.

**"Nevertheless, almost, every creature knows only from objective. I know, I know what thou shalt, if at the same time is like a dream for me." **

Roman stands up and pushes his brother away from Deceit to dance with him again. 

_"I know you, I walked with you-" _**"Once I dream in progress!" **He shoots Remus an irrated glare.

_"I know y-" _**"I had the lamp." **The trashy twin now puts his hands on Deceit's waist and shoulder, too. Deceit feels like he's about to faint. Remus and Roman do their best to ignore eachother and both concentrate on the side in front of him.

_"The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam." _**"In you eyes, broomwood, I do not know you." **The twins sing in unison,both trying to over-sing the other.

_"And I know it's true-" _ **"Nevertheless, almost-" ** _"-that visions are seldom all they seem-" _ **"Every creature know only from objective-"**

Then Roman takes one of Deceit's hands and goes down on one knee. 

_"But if I know you I'll know what you'll do-" _

Remus takes his other hand and goes down on one knee, too.

** _"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." _ **

****They kiss Deceit's hands, before a bright light engulfs them.  
"Roman? Remus?" His eyes widen when the light fades away to reveal one single side.   
  
His outfit consists of a mostly grey costume with a bright orange sash. He's wearing a beautiful golden crown that's decorated with rubies and emeralds.   
"Y-You're Creativity..."   
The king stands up and smiles.  
"And you are Deceit, right? It's nice to see you again after such a long time."   
Deceit says nothing. He just stares at Creativity for a few seconds and faints.  
  
"Deceit!" Creativity quickly catches him, before his head hits the ground.  
"What have you done?!" He asks himself quietly, before splitting up again.  
"What have I done?! What have YOU done?!" Roman shouts.   
"I didn't do anything!"   
"You ruined everything! I was just going to sing for him, dance with him, and then have a romantic picknick with him but no, you had to ruin everything with... whatever you just did!"   
"Who is the one who got two kisses from this cute little danger noodle? Me!"   
"He wasn't the one who kissed you! YOU kissed HIM! And besides that, WE were just about to kiss, when you interrupted us!"  
"I don't think that matters..."   
"It does!"   
"Oh, really?"  
"Well, if it doesn't matters..."   
  
Roman leans over Deceit and kisses him a few times. Remus just glares at him for a few seconds and pushes him away from the liar, to make out with him.  
His brother punches him.  
"Hey!" Remus pulls away to punch him back.   
  
After a few minutes of them beating eachother, Deceit wakes up.  
"Guys? What are doing?"   
"Fighting for your affection, my beloved prince." The duke smirks.  
"I'm so sorry, he ruined everything I had planned."   
"It's fine..." Deceit blushes when he thinks back at his encounter with the king.  
"Well, what do you think of yours truly?"   
  
The liar looks at the ground for a while. Then his lips pulled into a small smirk.  
  
He softly kisses Roman, then Remus.  
  
"I love him. And I love both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Roceit that much, but I couldn't stop thinking about Roman and Remus singing this to woo Deceit.


End file.
